Generally, information is stored in the form of file. Also, it is arranged in the form of file. With the increasing development of data processing technology, the demands on file assorting and analyzing or the like by users are also becoming diverse.
In the prior art, as the file analyzing method, there mainly exists a method in which the general journal file is analyzed manually by using an auxiliary tool such as UltraEdit etc, for example.
The UltraEdit is a text editor which can edit text, Hex, ASCII code and can be used in place of Microsoft Notepad. English word checking, C++ and VB instruction highlighting are in-built. The UltraEdit can edit a plurality of files simultaneously and will not run slowly even if a very large file is being opened. The software has functions of HTML Tag color displaying, search and substituting, and unrestrained restoring. Typically, the UltraEdit can be used to modify the .EXE or .DLL file.
However, the above described analyzing method using UltraEdit or the like presents the following problems: the workload is heavy, the analysis result is inaccurate and the analysis needs to be conducted manually. Moreover, when the file is too large, the problem of not being able to be processed correctly or being low in processing efficiency occurs.